


Merry Christmas, Sherlock

by wintercearig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Depression, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, POV John Watson, Post Reichenbach, Reunions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercearig/pseuds/wintercearig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten in der Baker Street. John lässt die vergangenen Jahre Revue passieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [С Рождеством, Шерлок (Merry Christmas, Sherlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091723) by [leeloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque)



> Für Meggi. ♡  
> Frohe Weihnachten!
> 
> ***UPDATE***  
> Translation into Russian now available, read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091723)!

Leise Violinenklänge schwebten durch die Wohnung, waberten wie ein akustischer Nebel umher und füllten jeden Raum nach und nach aus. Draußen schneite es ziemlich kräftig und die ewig wache Stadt schien unter der weißen Schneedecke tatsächlich etwas zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein.

Dr. John H. Watson saß in seinem rotgrauen Sessel, der immer noch derselbe war wie zu seinem Einzug in die Baker Street vor fast fünf Jahren. Ihm gegenüber stand nach wie vor der schwarze Ledersessel, auf dem sich einst Sherlock fläzte, bevorzugt, wenn ihm mal wieder langweilig gewesen war und er mit Johns Waffe die Wände malträtierte. Von außen betrachtet hatte sich hier kaum etwas verändert, wenn man mal von der weihnachtlichen Dekoration absah. Nur der Arzt in dem rotgrauen Sessel war nicht mehr derselbe und die Veränderungen waren sehr viel gravierender, als die paar CDs mit klassischer Musik, die ihren Weg in seine Musiksammlung gefunden hatten. John saß unbeweglich da und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den Klängen aus der Stereoanlage.

 

Das erste Weihnachtsfest nach Sherlocks Tod kam ihm in den Sinn. Im Grunde war es ein Tag wie jeder nach... _dem Tag_ gewesen. Trauer, Wut, ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht, Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung. Und eine unsägliche Leere, so als wäre an diesem Tag viel mehr als ein großer dürrer Mann im wehendem Mantel vom Dach des Krankenhauses gefallen. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, hatte er in jenem Jahr als blanken Hohn empfunden. Wie konnte London in Weihnachtsstimmung sein, wo es doch erst wenige Monate zuvor einen seiner großen Helden verloren hatte?

John Watson hielt sich selbst nicht für einen sentimentalen Mann, und doch bereute er jeden Tag, dass so viele Dinge zwischen Sherlock und ihm ungesagt geblieben waren. All die nie gesagten Worte schienen sich nun als unsichtbare Mahnmale seines eigenen Versagens aufzutürmen.

Er war in seinem Leben viel gewesen. Viele Nomen, viele Verben und viele Adjektive hatten sein Dasein bestimmt.

_Sohn, Schüler, Medizinstudent, Arzt, Soldat, Kriegsverletzter, Veteran._  
 _Staunen, spielen, lernen, arbeiten, kämpfen, helfen, heilen, retten._  
 _Glücklich, ambitioniert, erfolgreich, wachsam, verängstigt, gestresst, depressiv._

Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan fühlte er sich seltsam reduziert, so als hätte man ihm den Großteil seiner persönlichen Attribute weggenommen und ihn einfach in ein fremdes Leben hineingesetzt. So, hier, bitte sehr, willkommen in der Realität eines Zivilisten. Die Eintönigkeit, die Stille, die in seiner winzigen Wohnung herrschte, und das Gefühl der kompletten Nutzlosigkeit drohten das zu tun, was selbst der Krieg nicht vermocht hatte: sie waren dabei ihn umzubringen. Und dann kam Sherlock und stellte dieses scheinbar normale, langweilige, alltagsgraue Leben komplett auf den Kopf.

John glaubt bis heute nicht an Schicksal im eigentlichen Sinne, daher muss ihr Zusammentreffen einfach einem einzigen großen Zufall verschuldet gewesen sein. Sherlock könnte mit Sicherheit die genaue Wahrscheinlichkeit ihres Treffens berechnen. Auch ohne ein Genie zu sein, schätzte John sie als sehr gering ein. Zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort zu sein ist einfach und passiert den Menschen andauernd. Aber zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort zu sein... und falls es wirklich nur ein Zufall war, der diese Beiden zusammenführte, dann war es ein glücklicher Zufall.

Aus Sherlock, _ehemaliger Drogenjunkie//einsamer Detektiv_ , und John, _ehemaliger Soldat//depressiver Arzt_ , war Sherlock-und-John geworden. Eine Einheit, unzertrennlich, zwei Schicksale unwiderruflich miteinander verwoben. Zwei komplementäre Hälften, die ohne einander zwar vollständig waren, aber erst zusammen zu ihrer vollen Größe auflaufen konnten - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes: John konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so viel gerannt zu sein. Der gute Doktor mit den Vertrauensproblemen folgte dem vermeindlichen Soziopathen bei seinen Detektivspielchen geradezu blind überall hin. Wo Sherlock war, da war auch John nicht weit gewesen.

Und nun war die eine Hälfte dieser Einheit gewaltsam abgetrennt worden. Von jetzt auf gleich, ohne Vorwarnung. Nun, zumindest kam es für John grausam unerwartet. Hätte er dieselben Beobachtungsgabe wie Sherlock gehabt, so wäre ihm vorhinein mit Sicherheit etwas aufgefallen, irgendeine Veränderung in Sherlocks Verhalten. Viele Nächte lag er wach und spielte jede Situation mit Sherlock tausendfach in seiner Erinnerung immer wieder durch und suchte nach einer Erklärung. Hatte er Sherlock überhaupt gekannt? Wer war dieser Mensch gewesen?

Hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er nicht selbst nichts gespürt, wo eigentlich ein Puls hätte schlagen sollen, so hätte John es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Sherlock Holmes der Typ für Suizid war. Zwar war Sherlocks Drogenvergangenheit mit Sicherheit alles andere als lebensbejahend gewesen, aber das war die Vergangenheit des Prä-John-Sherlock gewesen und hatte nicht mehr viel mit dem brillianten jungen Mann zu tun gehabt, den er kennenlernen durfte. Natürlich legte Sherlock immer noch regelmäßig ein durchaus lebensmüdes Verhalten an den Tag und es hatte auch mit John zahlreiche gefährliche Momente gegeben, aber das war schließlich eher seiner absoluten Konzentration auf den Fall verschuldet. Alles andere wurde im Angesicht eines Falls irrelevant und vielleicht war das auch der Knackpunkt gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock die Möglichkeit eines Triumphs von Jim Moriarty einfach nicht ertragen.

Und auch wenn seine Therapeutin ihn dazu angehalten hatte, sich nicht weiter mit solchen sinnlosen Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfen zu quälen, konnte John nicht umhin sich selbst zu verfluchen. In der Stunde der Not war er dem Detektiv kein guter Freund gewesen. Er hatte ihn einfach allein gelassen in diesem Labor, mit dem Vorwurf der Unmenschlichkeit („ _Du Maschine_ “) und sozialer Unfähigkeit („ _Freunde beschützen Menschen_ “). Dies hätten nicht die letzten Worte sein sollen, die er jemals zu Sherlock sagen würde. Persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

So ertappte sich John immer wieder dabei, wie er gedankenverloren in der Küche stand, schon wieder zwei Tassen Tee vorbereitet hatte und sich dabei dutzende Szenarien ausmalte, wie diese letzte Begegnung hätte ablaufen können, sollen, müssen.

Hatte er nicht im Krieg auf eine sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weise gelernt, dass es im Leben viel zu oft keine zweite Chance gibt? Dass jedes Wort das letzte sein könnte, weil du im nächsten Moment mit blutverschmierten Händen versuchst zu retten, was nicht zu retten ist? Er war Zeuge von so vielen Abschiedsworten und letzten Sätzen gewesen. Doch anstatt daraus für sich die Konsequenz zu ziehen, Wichtiges in dem Moment zu sagen, in dem er es empfand, war er ein großer Feigling gewesen.

 _Mitbewohner, Kollege, Blogger, nicht-sein-fester-Freund_. Das waren Bezeichnungen, mit denen er zurecht kam, die vertraut und einfach waren.

 _Bester Freund. Partner_. Diese Worte sind ihm nicht so leicht über die Zunge gegangen, waren neu und so gut wie unbenutzt.

Und was tut ein guter britischer Soldat in einer solchen Situation? Haltung bewahren und „ich bin wirklich nicht schwul“ zum persönlichen Mantra machen. Also hatte er die zweite Tasse jedes Mal wieder in den Ausguss geschüttet und die Zähne zusammen gebissen, um die wieder aufkommenden Gefühle niederzukämpfen.

Erst als sein bester Freund – erst als Sherlock Holmes nichts weiter als ein Name auf einem Grabstein war, traute er sich, es auszusprechen. Vierzehn schlichte Buchstaben, eingraviert in schwarzem Stein; ein einfaches Monument für einen Mann, der nicht nur großartig, sondern auch gut gewesen war.

Erst, als Sherlock ihm nicht mehr antworten und er sich daher nicht mehr vor einer Ablehnung oder Zurückweisung fürchten musste, sagte er die Worte, die schon immer wahr gewesen waren.

_„Sherlock.“_  
 _„Ich habe dich gebraucht. Ich war so allein und ich schulde dir so viel. Und ich brauche dich noch immer. Jeden Tag.“_

 

Ein beißender Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, holte ihn urplötzlich aus seinen düsteren Tagträumen. Rauch. Feuer. Irgendwo brannte es. Sofort in Alarmbereitschaft sprang John auf und eilte die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie neben seinem Bett ein Tannenbaum in Flammen stand. Neben dem brennenden Baum stand seelenruhig ein nur mit einem Bademantel bekleideter Mann und kritzelte geistesabwesend in ein schwarzes Notizbuch.

Sofort griff John nach einer Wolldecke, die auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe lag und versuchte irgendwie, das Feuer zu löschen. Bei diesem Versuch ragte er außerdem sämtliche Gefäße um, die sein Mitbewohner rund um sein Bett herum drapiert hatte und betete inständig, dass sich in keinem irgendeine ätzende Substanz befunden hatte.

 „SHERLOCK! Was hast du mit dem Weihnachtsbaum angestellt?“

Nun blickte Sherlock zum ersten Mal richtig auf und betrachtete die Bescherung. Er schien sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein und blickte John vorwurfsvoll-fragend an. Was konnte denn so wichtig sein, dass man ihn bei der Arbeit störte?

„Ich muss für einen Fall die genaue Entflammbarkeit von verschiedenen Kieferngewächsen ermitteln. John, wusstest du, dass nicht alle Tannenbäume wirklich Tannen im eigentlichen Sinne sind? Es gibt außerdem noch...“

„SHERLOCK!“, unterbrach John ihn, „was hat das hier zu bedeuten? Was machst du überhaupt in meinem Zimmer?“ Ganz ruhig, John, es gibt bestimmt eine ganz logische Erklärung dafür, dass Sherlock in deinem Zimmer steht und einen gottverdammten Baum abgefackelt hat. Wobei... es geht hier schließlich um Sherlock Holmes.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du die letzten 35 Tage bzw. Nächte nicht in deinem eigenen, sondern in meinem Bett verbracht hast, bin ich selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass wir dein Schlafzimmer auch gleich in ein Labor für mich umwandeln könnten.“

 

Bei diesen Worten musste John unweigerlich an die letzten Wochen denken; an die Zeit kurz nach Sherlocks Rückkehr. Die Zeit der Wunder. Als Sherlock nach drei langen Jahren einfach so in der Tür von Johns neuer Wohnung auftauchte und die Welt plötzlich still zu stehen schien.

„John.“

Seine Stimme hatte sich angehört, als wäre Johns Name das erste, was er nach einem sehr langen Schweigen sagte. Ein heiseres Krächzen, das John fast das Herz brach.

„Ich schulde dir tausend Entschuldigungen.“

John hatte nicht gewusst, ob er Sherlock in die Arme schließen oder ins Gesicht schlagen wollte und so entschied er sich dafür, beides zu tun, in genau dieser Reihenfolge. Bis das daraus resultierende blaue Auge verheilt war, trug Sherlock es fast wie eine Trophäe. Selbstverständlich ignorierte er außerdem Johns selbstverortnete offizielle Funkstille komplett und textete ihn stattdessen unermüdlich mit SMS zu.

_Ohne meinen Blogger bin ich verloren. -SH_

_Mrs Hudson hat sich über die Ohren im Kühlschrank beschwert. -SH_

_Die Milch ist alle. -SH_

_Mycroft ist mal wieder unausstehlich. -SH_

_John. -SH_

_Lestrade hat angerufen. Könnte gefährlich werden. -SH_

Alles hat seine Zeit und John hatte lange genug getrauert. So wütend, enttäuscht und verletzt er gewesen war, so war er aber auch unendlich dankbar für diese zweite Chance und so kam irgendwann die Zeit der Versöhnung. Keine drei Tage später war er wieder zu Sherlock in die Baker Street eingezogen, selbstverständlich sehr zur Freude von Mrs Hudson.

 

„John?“

Verdammt. Es war schon wieder passiert. Manchmal schien es ihm, als wären die letzten Wochen ein einziger langer Traum gewesen, aus dem er irgendwann wieder aufwachen musste (und es graute ihm sehr vor diesem Tag, möge er niemals kommen). Daher geschah es immer wieder, dass John sich komplett in seinen Gedanken verlor und nach drei Jahren voller imaginierter Gespräche mit Sherlock in seinem Kopf erschien ihm die Tatsache, dass er den Detektiv wieder lebendig vor sich stehen hatte, einfach zu surreal.

Aber das hier war die Wirklichkeit, das hier schien wirklich echt zu sein. Er konnte Sherlock sehen und wenn er seine Hand ausstrecken würde, so wäre es ein Leichtes ihn zu berühren. Er roch den Geruch der verbrannten Tannennadeln und hörte vom Wohnzimmer her immer noch das leise Geplänkel der Musikanlage und wenn er Sherlock jetzt küssen würde, so würde er sicherlich auch den Tee, den sie vor einer Stunde zusammen getrunken hatten, noch auf seiner Zunge schmecken können. Aber natürlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Sherlock Holmes war mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet, und hatte nicht einfach normale Beziehungen wie jeder andere Mensch. Jetzt bereute Sherlock, dass sie... oh Gott, das alles war ein riesiger Fehler gewesen. Wie sollte er nur jemals wieder so tun, als wären die letzten Wochen nie passiert?

John war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Dann fing er sich aber wieder und versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Uhm, ich dachte, es stört dich nicht. Wenn du lieber wieder deine Ruhe haben möchtest, hättest du das auch einfach sagen können und nicht erst wieder irgendwas in Brand setzen müssen dafür. Natürlich kann ich jederzeit wieder in meinem Zimmer schlafen...“

„John, so ein ausgemachter Unsinn! Ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und ein Labor hier oben wäre eine viel ökonomischere Nutzung der uns zur Verfügung stehenden Räumlichkeiten. Gleichzeitig würde diese Vorgehensweise das Problem lösen, dass du anscheinend immer noch Aversionen gegen menschliche Körperteile im Kühlschrank und toxische Reagenzgläser auf dem Küchentisch hast und ich aber dringend Platz zum Experimentieren benötige.“

Aufgrund von Johns entgeistertem Blick schien Sherlock zu bemerken, dass diese Erklärung nicht unbedingt zufriedenstellend für seinen Freund gewesen war.

„John, du weißt, ich bin nicht gut in sowas. Ich gebe zu, dass unsere Bettgemeinschaft auch für mich durchaus seine angenehmen Seiten hat. Wobei ich an dieser Stelle aber noch einmal ausdrücklich betonen muss, dass ich NICHT löffle, oder wie minderbemittelte Menschen diese Tätigkeit nun nennen wollen. Ich würde hier ebenfalls eher von einer sinnvollen Anordnung unserer Körper hinsichtlich des Platzes und der Wärmeverteilung sprechen.“

Bei diesen Worten musste John grinsen. Und ob, Sherlock, und ob du das tust...

Er ging auf Sherlock zu und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Sherlock, etwas unschlüssig wohin mit seinen Gliedmaßen, warf das Notizbuch achtlos irgendwohin und schlang seine Arme um John. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter und sein Atem war warm an Johns Nacken, als er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

„John... Ich denke, wir müssen diese ganze... Situation unbedingt noch etwas genauer eruieren. Ich hoffe, du hast noch nichts Anderes vor.“

„Das kommt ganz darauf an.“

„Worauf?“

„Solltest du vorhaben, irgendwelche gefährlichen Komponenten in dieses Experiment einzubauen, so stehe ich sicherlich nicht freiwillig zur Verfügung.“

Sherlock löste die Umarmung vorsichtig und legte dafür seine Hände sanft auf Johns Wangen. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Nun, ich dachte da eher an ein kleines Haus in Sussex und ein paar Bienen.“

Gerührt stellte sich John Watson auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn inniglich.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sherlock.“

 

So einfach war es gewesen, aus Sherlock und John wieder Sherlock-und-John zu werden. Eine ganz natürliche und konstante Entwicklung, die ihren vorläufigen Abschluss gefunden hatte. Und wer weiß, was aus diesen Beiden noch werden kann – wenn sie nur den nächsten Fall überleben. Für John Watson war es jedenfalls das erste richtige Weihnachten seit drei Jahren.


End file.
